I ll save him
by Lightning-Claire
Summary: In a tragedic night, demons atack, and chose Yoh like their sacrifice to bring world to his end. Will Hao allow this? HaoxYoh, twincest, multichapter.
1. Nightmares and Demons: Pyro

_This is my first fic in English, so if I mistake in any words, sorry for that._

_Well, this is HaoxYoh. If you don´t like yaoi, please, don´t read. It´s twincest too. To te people who likes the yaoi, I hope you like. This fic will be multichapter._

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-Nii-chan-the shorter-haired call his brother. When he opened the eyes, he found two eyes that were the same that himself.

-Again?-the longer-haired answer. This was very normal, in his younger brother, since that accident. Night after night, nightmares come to visit the dreams of his brother. Always. His little brother nodded. –You want to tell me what happened?-the older asked to the younger.

-Nii-chan, I dreamed…you…the demons…-the younger start to cry when he remember his nightmare. The older hug him to calm him.

-All will be okay, so calm yourself, okay? You have to be stronger, Yoh-the older named his little brother.

-But I'm frightened. Will they come for me?-Yoh answered to his brother.-Hao, I'm scared-Yoh says his brother.

-Don't worry, I said you that a lot of times. They won't come for you. I'll stay for you, so I won't let the demons stay near of you. I'll protect you, and, when I found the way, you won´t have any nightmare more-say Hao while he caress the cheek oh his brother.

-And mom and dad?-he answered. Hao sigh sadly. He couldn't tell that their parents were killed by the demons that caused every night his nightmares. Hao said ti him that he had to go, because the demons was behind them. Every night, Hao wish that his brother doesn't have nightmares, and in his place, he has them.

Yoh. Innocent, pure, cheerful, kind, with good heart, he didn´t deserve that punishment. However, he was still suffering the nightmares. Thanks to the demons. All the nights, Hao remember that sad night. He wasn't strong enough, and he couldn't protect Yoh.

Pov Hao(Flasback)

-Yoh, run, run all the fast you can-I advise to Yoh. Although we were the same age, I had more physical qualities than Yoh. Yes, Yoh is my twin brother. By a few seconds, I'm the bigger. But that hasn't no matter now.

-Nii-chan, I can't. Escape alone-he said me with tears in his eyes.

-No way! I won't let you!-I said to him. Abandon my Yoh? That won't happen, never. But, we ran a lot, and we were tired. Yoh fell into the ground. When I see him, it was too late. Demons catch him. I try to hit them with a stick, but they hit me against the wall. I need power, to protect him, and I haven´t got.

But, the demons don't kill him. They catch his head, and realized a type of magic, that I cannot describe. But I only know one thing. I have to free Yoh. No matter what. I try again, but with the same results. Yoh was screaming of pain, and I cannot support it.

-Please! Somebody! Help us!-Hao start to cry. He was hurt, but he want Yoh back.-I'll do anything-he whispered. In that moment, a little spirit put next to him. The little spirit was orange, with gren eyes, and he had two little horns of the same color of the rest of the body. This spirit offer his hand to Hao.

-_If you accept the power I can give you, you'll have to pay something-_the little spirit say.

-I'll pay. I'll pay, but, I need to save Yoh-Hao accepted the offer. When he catch the hand of the spirit, this spirit transform into a big sword.

-_You're a chaman. That the reason you can see me. You will be one the best chaman that has stepped. That is why I came here. Listen, you will pay with your soul. When you dead, your soul will be mine. Now that you know, you still accepting?_-answer the little spirit.

End of the Flasback

-Ah!-Hao shouted. He dream about that night. The night, when he decide sold his soul, to save his brother, and, he cannot save all. That nightmares are a reminder of that night.

All that he did, he did by his Yoh.

A lot of people say that I'm unsane, but I cannot resist. I love Yoh, with all my strenght, and not a fraternal love, real love. That smile, his smell of orange, all of him made me crazy. I don´t care people, only Yoh.

-Nii-chan, are you okay?-he answer me.

-Yeah-I see through window. It was still night.-Sorry for wake you up -I apologized.

-You don´t wake me up. I cannot sleep. Hao, can you sleep in my bed with me?-he answer me. I nodded, and I enter to his bed. Practically, I don't know why I have bed, I hardly ever used. I'm always sleep with him.

Flashback

-I said, I'll do anything. Do you want my soul? You'll have. But you have to serve me untl my dead-I said, and was in accordance. This spirit, has an incredible power.

_-By the way, my name is Spirit of Fyre, but, call me Pyro. Actually, I can eat the dead demons, and, with that, Ican grow my power. Feed me, Hao Asakura_-he said me.

Asakura, my clan. We are known because all of us are chamans. But, never, and I said never, I train to control spirit, thanks to my parents. Thanks to them, I had to do that deal. With few hits, I could free Yoh. I catch him. He was cold, very cold. I disolve the oversoul with Pyro. He approached us after he ate the demons.

_-By lucky, he will be fine. But, the demons will came again for him, because…_-he was interrumpted.

-Why!-I shouted.

_-There's a legend that say If the demons sacrifice one child with a pure soul, when this child has sixteen years, the tower of Hell will appear, and will begin the end of the world_-he explain me.

-Why! Why Yoh! Why not me! He didn't anything bad to anybody!-I shouted with anger.

_-That Kindness will show him the end. With my power, and Your Furyoku, you can save him_-he explain me.

End of Flasback

I'm Hao Asakura. I'm sixteen years old, and I'm a chaman. If any demons wants to touch my brother, he has to defeat me.

_**I am a Little paranoic, I know XD**_

_**Sorry If I mistake in any word. I hope you like it. XD**_

_**I dedícate this fic to FreedomFallenStar. I like so much her fic. SK-Fan7, because I love her fics too, and to Bell-Star, who animates me to write in English. XD**_


	2. My first friend

_**Here it is. The next chapter of I'll save him. Please, comment me if anything is bad, in other words, review me! XD I hope you like it.**_

_**This is yaoi, so if you don't like it, don't read. This is twincest HaoxYoh.**_

"Yoh, wake up! We are late!" Hao shouted to his Little brother while he was preparing the breakfast for both.

After a long of time running away from demons, their actions disappear; the demons didn't disturb him or his brother more. Yoh hasn't got friends. He didn't have the time to do it, but he never says something, or complained about. Hao knew his brother was so good. It was the reason because he and Yoh inscribed in a high school, in Funbari, Tokyo. He could catch a good job, and with that, he could pay a house, clothes, food, water, etc. Hao wanted to give him a normal life. Yoh only wants that, and however, he couldn't have it. When demons stop, Hao knew what to do.

They bought a pension, which was very cheaper because it was haunted. But Hao is a shaman, with an enormous power. He and the spirit of fire take care of them. Despite Hao works, he had to go school too. Why? Because demons can return, so he can lose sight of his brother.

Hao though in all of this, when Yoh came into the kitchen.

"Good morning Nii-chan!" Yoh said happily while he hugs his brother.

"Good morning Yoh. Don't think you have taken too long to get up" The older Asakura said to his brother with a little smile.

"Sorry Nii-chan. I was so nervous. You know, it's my first day. This night I couldn't sleep because my nerves and…" Yoh was to continue, but he stopped. Nightmares.

They lived in Funbari one year ago more or less. He didn't inscribe in the high school before because it was the end of March, and he didn't learn anything. So, he and Yoh when he could, they studied. That because this year, Yoh was so happy.

"Don't be nervous. We studied very well the subjects" said the longer-haired with a smile, knowing perfectly Yoh wasn't nervous by that.

"No Nii-chan, I'm not nervous by that. I'm nervous because I don't know if people like me. I don't know what to talk…nothing" Yoh sigh. Hao smiled. He put his hand on one of the shoulders of his brother.

"Be you. That's enough. People will love you, I'm sure" He didn't like too much to say this, but if Yoh was happy with that, he too. "But, remember, you can't say that you see spirits or that demons were searching for us, or people won't like you, understand?" Yoh nodded with his head.

When he finished the breakfast, he had to run all the way to the school because the nerves of Yoh, but he didn't mean. Yoh was so happy with this, when so much people considered the high school like a torture. Like Hao thinks, a lot of students entered to the building with such a sad face, while Yoh was shining all the people with his smile.

Those smile that Hao loves.

"_Look of that. Our little Yoh is growing, ehh?" _Pyro said. He was in his little form. Hao can manage that, and can change his form. For the fight, Pyro obtained his biggest form, and for walks, he obtained his little form. In his big form, he could measure sixty metro, and in his little form, he can measure one metro. How ironic.

"Shut up. Don't spoil my day" Hao said. Pyro had to obey him, but Hao and him don't like too much.

"_Okay Romeo, but you have to know something. In this building, right now, there are demons and serves of the apocalypse that Yoh's death will bring, so be careful or our Yoh will suffer the consequences"_ the Spirit of Fire advises him. Hao hates that he refers that way to Yoh. Yoh was of HIM, not for nobody more.

Hao looks around himself. He wants to see demons, serves, of anybody. But the only that he can view was bored students.

"Nii-chan!" Hao stopped the search when Yoh was in front of him. "Nii-chan, something's wrong?" Yoh asked.

"No, it's nothing. I was just…admiring the building" Hao said with a smile. He didn't wants to say Yoh the message of Pyro. Not yet. If he did find something, then yes. But for now, he won't say nothing "We should enter, no?" Hao tried to change the topic of their conversation.

"Oh, I forget! We have to look to our class!" Yoh shouted and grabbed Hao, taking him inside the building. Hao didn't resist. They search for his class. In the notice put that their class was 1ºC of preparatory. The building was so huge, so they get lost. But, they found a girl, and Yoh asked immediately. "Good morning, do you know where the class of 1 º C is?" Yoh asked her, and the girl blushed.

She was shorter that Hao and Yoh, with brown eyes and short, pink hair.

"Hi-Hi-Hi. That-that-that is-is my class" the girls answered. "I-I-I can guide you" that girl was so shy, but she guide Yoh and Hao to the class.

"Thank you so much" Yoh thanked her help, and the girl blushed more. Hao hate that she looks that way to Yoh, but he admitted that Yoh was so kind, and was so difficult to fall in love with him. But Hao entered in the class avoiding those thoughts.

When Yoh saw all that people, ha couldn`t articulate a word well. No one in the class knows them, so the teacher turned to them.

"You have to be the Asakura twins, no?" The teacher asked. Yoh cannot answer so well, so he nodded. "Please, present yourselves" the teacher ordered to them.

"Maybe the only new people here are us" Hao thinks. Yoh grabbed the sleeve of the uniform of Hao. Their uniform was so simply. Green jacket and trousers, a white shirt, a blue tie and a pair brown moccasins.

"Please Hao, present us. I can't do it. There are so much people here" Yoh said his brother. A lot of girls sigh to see Yoh.

"This is the first day of Yoh, and he already has a group of fan girls" Hao thinks. The teacher heard Yoh, and she grabbed him.

"Don't be shy. Nobody here is going to laugh of you" the teacher calm Yoh. Hao looked to the class with a look of hate. If anybody laughs of Yoh, he kills him or her, and the class senses the intentions of Hao. Yoh take strengths, and he went in front of all.

"My-my-my name…my name is Yoh Asakura. I…I hope we can be friends!" Yoh present himself, and them sit down in an empty desk. In the desks of the class there were dos chairs. Hao felt happy because he could sit with his dear little brother. He was going to sit down, when the teacher ordered to him to present him. He turned to the class.

"Hi, my name is Hao Asakura. I don't have intentions of be friend of any of you so don't bother me so much" Hao said, and sat down. Hao discovered that he had a group of fan girls too. "Dammit!" He thinks. Yoh scolded him for saying that things, but only do that Hao was funny with his face.

In the break, Yoh start to look for Hao, but he didn't find him. Hao was watching him in the distance. He wanted to know if Pyro was right, but if he was near Yoh, Yoh observed that he was looking for something.

"_So beautiful, the fraternal love Asakura. If I had heart, I really love you. The perfect brother, who takes care of his dear little brother in the shadow. What pretty love. That feelings by your brother, take you for do whatever thing for him. Might that was the reason because you called my attention_-Pyro said.

"Don't tell me stupid commentaries, and kill the demons who wants the live of my brother" Hao said. He said so angry, because he didn't find anything, and because nobody stay with Yoh. The fan girls of Yoh were far of him.

"Hello" a short boy saluted Yoh. He felt happy; because that boy was the first of salute him.

"Hi!" salute Yoh.

"You are Yoh, correct?" the boy asked. Yoh look him. He was so short, with blond long hair, until the neck, and brown eyes. Yoh nodded with a huge smile to answer him.

"My name is Manta Oyamada, a pleasure to meet you" Manta present. Hao saw the boy sitting next to Yoh, and he felt happy for Yoh.

"It's him a demon or a serve?" Hao asked. Pyro denied that option.

"Sorry nobody salute Yoh, but if you don't know any popular person, not much persons talk to you" Manta explained. "The most popular people are Anna Kyoyama and Ren Tao" Manta still explained to Yoh. Yoh was surprising. He didn't know anything about that. Those things were news to him. Manta explained him a lot of things in few time. But Manta had to go because he had to go with a partner to do something that he didn't tell Yoh. Yoh was alone again, but not for much time.

In front of Yoh, was a boy with his "friends"? This boy had short, purple hair, and gold eyes.

"You sat in my place" this boy said to Yoh. Hao stared at that boy, prepared for the action.

"Sorry, I didn't pretend to steal your place" Yoh apologized to him, and got up.

"You're precious" the boy said to Yoh. The purple-haired boy put to Yoh against to a wall. Yoh was afraid because he didn't know that pretend, so he pushed him. The boy like vengeance was going to hit him a slam, but something…somebody stopped him.

"I don't know who are you, but stay away from my brother, or you'll see with me" Hao threatened him.

"Slag, I am Len Tao, of Tao dynasty, and you are a simply Asakura" Len present himself.

"I don't care who are you, of what you know about my clan, the only thing I advise you: Stay! Away! From! My! Brother!" Hao shouted.

"What If I don't want to stay far of him?" Tao asked. "If you want that, you'll have to fight for him. Today, at the end of school, right here" Len accorded.

"I'll be right here" Hao said with a calm smile. The bell ring, and all people start to enter class.

"Hao, I'm so sorry. I always causing you troubles" Yoh said, starting crying. The heart of Hao broke to see like that to Yoh. The anger starts growing in Hao.

"Don't worry. Listen to me, it isn't your fault. When I finish the battle, we'll going to eat oranges, ok?" Hao said while he dried his tears. When Yoh calmed, they entered in class.

The day pass so quick for Hao, and so slowly for Yoh. He didn't want to Hao problems, and however, he did it.

When the bell of exit rings, all people go to the encounter of the battle. But one person stay in the way of Hao and Yoh. She approached Yoh all she could, because Hao stopped her.

"So you are Yoh, isn't? It isn't so strange that he going to battle by your fault" the girl said, and Yoh felt guilty by her last words.

"Who are you?" Hao asked angrily. The girl was blond, with long hair, and brown eyes. She wore the uniform of girls. Brown skirt and jacket, white shirt, and the same moccasins that Yoh and Hao.

"My name is Anna Kyoyama, and I came here to see the reason of the battle of now. He's handsome, but the good guys are not my type" Anna approached Hao "You are more my style" Anna say to Hao trying to seduce him, but Hao looked her with indifference.

"What pain. You're not my type, sorry" Hao grabbed Yoh of her arms, and go to the place of battle. Anna was so angrily, and Yoh was so surprised.

"Hao, that girl was so pretty" Yoh say his brother.

"I said the true. She's not my type" Hao didn't say more. In the place, Len was waiting. Yoh went with Manta, and Hao stared to Len. Len do the same. "How do you like to fight?" Hao asked.

"With shamanic power" Len said while he realized a oversoul. He had a spirit called Bason, who was a Chinese ancient warrior. He realized the oversoul in a strange sword, and the result of the oversoul was a spear, a big spear. Hao snorted.

"_What an incredible kid! He likes me. What are you going to do Hao?_-Pyro answer.

"How can be all people saw our spirits?" Hao asked.

"Some people in here can see spirits, I see you too. The people of here can see spirit, but a few had received the proper train, so they can't fight" Len explained.

"You're a stupid. Do you really think you can win me using a human spirit?" Hao answered. Len look him angrily.

"You are the stupid here. You pretend to win me with such small spirit?" Len start to laugh.

"First, he isn't a spirit. It's an essence. The biggest essence of fire in the world, the spirit of fire" Hao present to his essence.

"_Call me Pyro to abbreviate"_ Pyro said.

"And second, this isn't her true form. Show your true form Pyro" Hao ordered and Pyro obey him. Len was very surprising.

"But…but…for control this…"Len couldn't continue.

"Yes. This essence is very capricious, so they only search powerful shaman, and, if you haven't got one, it means you're not powerful" Hao said with a calm smile.

"You…you are a bastard! You're going to pay!" Len shouted to Hao, and try to hit Hao, but Pyro put his hand like shield. Len jump on the hand, and try to hit Hao, but Hao move his hand and Pyro hit Len, and throw him against ground. Len try to hit him when Pyro hits again.

"Are you going to let my brother in peace? If you promise, I won't burn you" Hao said to him. Len still fighting, but when he saw that Hao really can kill him, so he stops.

"I bored of this game" Len said. (N/A: Yeah, sure Len XD). "You're boring Asakura brothers" Len said this, and he went. Hao dissolves his oversoul. He stared to all the people and they run away. Only Yoh and Manta approached him.

"Good job Hao. Len was reaching so far. Someone had stop him, and you did it" Manta smile him.

"Thanks. I only hope that not stay near of us" Hao said.

"Nii-chan, you are great" Yoh greeting his brother, and when Hao saw his face, all that anger disappeared.

"Well, I have to go" Manta said.

"One thing, Manta" Yoh called him. Manta turned him. "Do you want to be my friend?" Yoh asked. Manta nodded him.

"Of course. Have you got doubts?" Yoh couldn't believe. He had a friend. He was so happy. "Well, I had to go, really. Sayonara" Manta went of the school quickly.

"Nii-chan! I have a friend!" Yoh hugged of happiness. Hao returned his hug.

"_I'm sorry for break this special moment Hao, but someone is watching us"_ Pyro advert to Hao without Yoh notice, so Yoh and Hao exit of the school.

POV Unknown

"My lady, we find him" I said to my lady. We were searching so much for him; it was a surprise to find him.

"Excellent. Tell me his situation" She demanded me.

"He is with her brother, Hao Asakura, but Hao has the spirit of fire. It will be hard to approach him" I explained.

"We have to find a weak point. Call him" She ordered me.

"But he's very green, my lady. Can't I go in his place? He has a lot of possibilities of fail" I asked her.

"We need a person of his age. He's perfect for this mission. I'm sure he'll do well, Marco. Now, tell him his new mission" She said me.

"Yes, my lady"

**Well, did you like it? I hope really. I have to thanks to SK-Fan7, a very kind person, and to Bell-Star. Bell, SpanEnglish forever! XD**

**Please, reviews! XD**


End file.
